Love Letter
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: Don’t forget this promise we’re making...Because you’re more important to me than anyone else...I want to make the dreams you told me about come true, little by little... End of Songfic Series


A/N: Well, at long last, the songfic series is coming to an end.

**Mire: What a journey it's been. Especially with what happened…**

LVT: Yeah…my computer, named Ringo (XD Wonder what kind of computer it is…) crashed, just after I'd started writing this part. Fortunately, I remember most of what I wrote, and that's why the final part is on time.

Dude, I promised myself that I wouldn't be emotional…WAH! T^T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters in here. The only two characters in here are Saya and Ringo. The song, "Love Letter", is by Gackt. Translation came from…I don't remember…I think it was something like "Kiwi Musume"…

* * *

Love Letter

A tiny coo interrupted the reddish-blonde Princess from her reading. It wasn't that she was reading something that the young child was bothering her from a very important reading; it was just a recipe book. With a young child, perhaps her usual tastes wouldn't be the best for the infant.

Inoue Orihime smiled over at her dark-haired daughter. Ishida Amesaya was currently staring amusedly at the sparkling hairpins, worn as always by the Princess. '_It seems that Saya-chan will be able to "see" like Uryuu and me. I wonder what kind of powers she'll have…_' the young mother wondered to herself. She heaved a sigh. Today was his twentieth birthday, and he wasn't home.

Before and after the birth of Saya, Ishida Uryuu was requested by his father to start an early internship at the hospital. Since neither of them had a cell phone or pager, the Quincy was told to remain at the hospital in case he was on call. '_It seems more like an employment than internship. What is Ishida-san predicting? Is a traffic accident caused by miniature kangaroos and gigantic mecha Iriomote cats on a rampage for anko paste and okonomiyaki going to happen?_'

A knock interrupted the crazy concept.

"Come in," Orihime said. She knew who it was.

"Yo! Orihime, I brought the things you asked for," said the black-haired tomboy as she walked in.

"Oh, thanks, Tatsuki-chan! I completely forgot. Saya-chan's very grateful."

"Hey, Saya." Tatsuki proceeded to make faces at the infant, to which she squealed.

Orihime smiled. She never thought that her best friend would be so great with kids. It could be part of the reason why the tomboy was going in for physical education, but that was probably going to change to professional karate. Teaching might become involved in the future, but no one knew for certain.

"So, what were you looking at?" Tatsuki asked her friend.

"Well, Saya-chan isn't going to live off milk forever. I was looking at different recipes that I would want to make when she's able to eat solid foods."

An incredulous look crossed the black-haired tomboy's face. The child was almost a month old, and Orihime was looking at solid foods? "You have time for that later. Anyways, what do you want? I grabbed a couple of things from the store, but I wasn't sure what to make."

As the Princess picked up her daughter, she thought about the different things that would seem really good. Of course, only her taste buds would be able to handle blackberry jam curry.

Just as the two women were ready to eat, the phone rang. Instantly, Orihime stood up and ran over to it. "Hello? Inoue speaking."

"_Orihime?_"

The voice on the other end couldn't see it, but the look on Orihime's face screamed joy. "Uryuu! You called!"

"_Um…yeah. I found some down time that I could call, so I'm borrowing Sawatari's phone._"

The name was, of course, familiar to Orihime. Sawatari was the doctor that performed the pre-natal examinations on Orihime and a young teen named Kurokawa Sakura. However, after birth, Sakura died, and the child, Chiaki, went to Sakura's father. It was one thing that Orihime would never forget.

"_Did Arisawa-san come over?_"

"Yes. Tatsuki-chan and I were about to have dinner when you called."

"_Oh. I'm…sorry for interrupting._"

The Princess shook her head, "It's fine."

A mumbling in the background seemed to mean that their conversation wasn't going to be much longer. "_I need to perform my rounds. I should be coming home soon, but I don't know when._"

"I understand. Oh, and Uryuu?"

"_Yes?_"

"Happy birthday."

The silence seemed uncomforting. "_Thank you. See you soon._"

As she placed the phone back on the handset, tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

The days passed slowly. Tatsuki came over once in a while, and she would often visit the Kurosaki Clinic for Saya's check-ups. Of course, once in a while, the new Kurosaki family, Ichigo and Rukia, would be there with their son, Ringo, for visiting or check-ups as well.

Ichigo and Rukia were now living in the Mitsumiya District of Karakura (1). It was, literally, on the other side of Karakura where the rest of the family lived. It was also close to the Urahara Shouten, which would be convenient if they needed to get to Soul Society quickly.

As December started, Orihime thoughts were brought back to war. She never really tried to think about it much; there wasn't much to willingly remember. Once in a while, she'd have a dream or nightmare of fact or fiction. Being stuck in that room, and then taken out…and then to be captured again in the tower with Ulquiorra…and then saved by Ichigo… Of course, the memories brought back thoughts of her first love. However, that first Christmas after the war didn't end so well. The second one, however, was a lot better, since she and Uryuu started going out. However, who would have thought that almost three years later she'd be home with an infant daughter and the father forced to work at his father's hospital?

A cry broke the daydreams of the Princess. Saya was hungry, she could tell.

'_Why can't my thoughts remain the same as they did before Hueco Mundo? Is this part of growing up?_'

If so, then Saya was definitely one of the greatest learning experiences that she'd have.

* * *

One the first day of winter, the Princess had a peculiar dream. It seemed that something was sliding up her hand; more specifically on her right hand. It seemed that someone was holding it up and delicately doing something with her fingers. It was hard to tell. After feeling the movement end, she returned to her dreams of dancing robots drunk on bubble tea.

When she woke up, she heeded no mind two what had happened. In fact, she didn't even notice until after Saya did. As she delicately picked up her daughter, the dark-haired infant took notice of a glistening gem on her right ring finger. As she tried to look at it, Orihime took notice. She set the infant down into her high seat and took a look at the new jewelry.

It was a simple, yet still elegant ring. A petit sapphire gem was nestled in the center of a collection of smaller topaz stones. A silver band wrapped itself around her lithe finger.

It took a second for Orihime to determine what the ring was. It was somehow convenient that there was something on the table. In a somewhat cursive kanji, the Princess recognized the handwriting immediately.

_To Orihime:_

_In Christianity, they celebrate a festival called Twelfth Night. It was the last night of the twelve days of Christmas festivities. However, what I'm about to mention may seem unrelated, but it's related slightly. Today, December twentieth, is the first day our five days._

_Your birthday is September third, and the birthstone for September is the sapphire. Around it is a cluster of topaz, the birthstone for November. I'm sure that you can understand the significance from them. I know that you can't see it, but I have an almost matching ring: a topaz gem with a cluster of sapphires._

_Please excuse my intruding this morning. I only had a couple hours free, and you were already asleep. Please don't wait up for me tonight because of this letter. With Amesaya, you might wake up, but don't force yourself to stay awake._

_I'll be seeing you tonight._

_Uryuu_

The Princess took time to understand the meaning of the rings. The sapphire must be her birthstone, and Uryuu's was topaz. Therefore, the larger stones must signify them. Then, the smaller stones of the opposite…what did that mean?

"What do you think, Saya-chan?"

The dark-haired girl merely gurgled happily.

* * *

Seemingly true to the letter, Orihime woke up a couple times during the night. Saya was being restless, for once. Usually, the blue-eyed infant would sleep through the night, but tonight was different.

Despite the child's cries, the Princess slept rather well. When she awoke on the twenty-first, nothing seemed different. Saya was still sleeping, so this morning was going to start a little differently. For at least a few minutes, Saya would not have to be fed and taken care of.

Once again, a letter was placed on the table. The reddish-blonde Princess's hands were shaking with joy as she opened it.

_Today is the second day of our five days. Unlike yesterday's more obvious gift, today's is in the envelope. It is a tourmaline, October's birthstone, surrounded by sapphire and topaz. There are two of these, and I hope that the second can be given to Amesaya when she's older._

Orihime looked into the envelope. There were, as promised, two matching necklaces. Of course, a look of confusion crossed the Princess's face. Where was all of this jewelry coming from? Some of the money was already going towards bills and rent for the apartment, and some was going towards necessities deemed by Orihime, but now jewelry? That wasn't exactly on their budget plan.

"What's going on, Uryuu? I'm not a mind reader…"

A morning greeting broke the Princess from her thoughts. Breakfast time.

* * *

On the third day, the twenty-second, Orihime was surprised not to see a letter or surprise jewelry. At around ten, Orihime was out the door with her daughter for their latest check-ups.

* * *

"Inoue!" a voice called out as the Princess got closer to the Kurosaki Clinic. She looked up to see the orange-haired Shinigami.

"Kurosaki-kun! Good morning!" the Princess said cheerfully. She would have run up to him, but pushing a stroller at a steady speed came first.

"You can go on in. Dad's waiting. Oh, and you can stay for a bit. Yuzu's already preparing snacks."

A smile crossed the Princess's face. Ichigo and Rukia hadn't been over recently, but it'd be good to see them before Christmas.

After both mother and daughter were deemed healthy, Orihime and Saya joined the Kurosaki family in the residential area. The raven-haired Shinigami was sitting on the couch, her son Ringo on her lap. Instantly, the other mother joined her, the dark-haired daughter on her lap.

"Rukia-san, how have things been with Ringo-kun?"

"He's getting so big! Not to mention he's looking more like his father each day. What about Amesaya?"

"Please, just call her Saya-chan. Anyways, she's growing well, according to Kurosaki-san. She's a perfect little angel." As the cliché line was said, the girl started to make objectionable noises. However, the cries weren't one easily identifiable by the Princess.

The two mothers didn't know what set the blue-eyed girl off, but Isshin stepped in quickly, giving advice to both mothers:

"Since Saya-chan isn't used to being around shinigami, and her parents don't have the same qualities, she can sense a different energy around them, making her sensitive to them. However, Ringo is used to being around shinigami presence, since Ichigo and Rukia-chan both have shinigami traits."

"Does that mean…?" the two mothers asked simultaneously.

"It's likely that both Ringo and Saya-chan are going to have powers. Obviously, Ringo will be a shinigami. However, Saya-chan's a little harder to decipher. She'll definitely have Quincy powers, that for certain, but I don't know if she'll be able to perform phenomenon rejection."

Orihime brought her right hand towards her face, deep in thought. However, Rukia grabbed the hand, violet eyes looked at the piece of jewelry.

"Orihime-san, this is…?"

Instantly, everyone else gathered around staring at the ring. Even Karin, not usually interested in such things, looked over.

"Oh! Uryuu, he—"

"He proposed?!" Yuzu asked excitedly. However, Ichigo quickly covered his sister's mouth with hand.

"Eh?"

* * *

After arriving back home, a new letter was placed on the table.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't come this morning. I was making plans with Ryuuken to take a day off. He seemed hesitant, but he gave it to me anyways. Of course, he claimed that it was just for the season of giving._

_Today's present is a little different. In fact, you've already had it. I asked Kurosaki if he could convince his father to let you stay with them for a while. Obviously, he obliged._

_I will see you soon. Tomorrow's present is one I've wanted to give for a while._

This letter further confused Orihime. It's true that Uryuu and Ichigo had become somewhat better friends, but the Quincy Honor got in the way sometimes. However, such a thing never really broke the friendship.

Also, with what happened at the Kurosaki Clinic, a return letter was needed.

* * *

_Dear Uryuu:_

_Today, when I went with Saya-chan to the Kurosaki Clinic, Kurosaki-kun was kind enough to invite us to stay. However, he never mentioned you. Are you keeping a secret from me? And why did Kurosaki-kun freak when Yuzu-chan asked if the ring you gave me was an engagement ring?_

_Orihime_

* * *

The next morning, a package with an envelope was resting on the table. The letter was opened first:

_Orihime:_

_I want to tell you. Believe me, I do. However, I wish to keep this a surprise. Tomorrow, everything will be revealed, and your waiting will be over._

_I hope that this last present will be clarification._

_Uryuu_

The wrapped present, in white and blue, was tied with a silver ribbon. As she carefully unwrapped it, the material was the first thing to catch her eye.

It was a dress. The majority of the material was a white silk. Underneath the bust area, a blue satin ribbon wrapped under, between, and up around the neck. A silver lace material covered the upper area in a semi-floral pattern, and a gauze material went from the ribbon to the ground. The three-quarter sleeves were of the same white silk as the rest of the dress.

Instantly, the Princess wrapped her arms around the dress. It was white. That was all she needed to know.

"Saya-chan, your _Otousan_ has something big planned. I wonder…"

* * *

On the last of their five days, December twenty-fourth, Orihime awoke early. Well, for her, six in the morning was early. Usually she was up by eight out of reflex, but today seemed like a big day. Saya would easily be asleep for a couple hours, at least. That left plenty of time to make plans.

Of course, the latest letter came first.

_Happy three-year anniversary, Orihime._

_It's been three years tonight since we started going out, and so much has happened since then. No one would have expected, three years ago, that what is occurring now would happen. By now, you know what your present is. I'd say much more, but I'd rather wait for that until we see each other this afternoon, before Christian services start at the Basilica. Arisawa-san will be coming to get you later._

_Do not wear the dress out. Bring it in a bag, and you can change there._

_See you later._

The letter was the first to fall. Second was the Princess falling to her knees.

Third were the tears of joy that fell from her eyes.

* * *

Keeping true to the letter, Tatsuki arrived. It was strange, seeing her in a skirt and not pants. The last time Orihime saw her best friend in a skirt was the last day of high school. Now, it was just strange. It was a black, knee-length pencil skirt, and silver flats were on her feet.

"I was told that you have silver boots around here."

"In the closet, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said as she finished putting Saya into a dress. It wasn't something in white and blue, but rather a bright floral pattern. As mother pulled her hair up into a ponytail, the two women and infant girl went out the door quickly to the Basilica.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted the thoughts of the Princess. Her long reddish-blonde hair was partially pulled up into a bun, the rest flowing down freely in a slight series of curls, done by the lighter-haired Kurosaki sister, who was a surprise to see. A white, sheer, translucent material, joined together with a clip in her hair, cover her from the waist up. She was now wearing the dress, a perfect fit, and the silver boots from Christmas Eve a year ago.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready, Orihime?"

Giving one last look at herself in the mirror, Orihime gave a nod. "Yes, Tatsuki-chan." She grabbed the bouquet of anemone, white roses, and forget-me-nots, and walked out of the room. However, Tatsuki stopped her friend from going much further. "Present from Ishida," she said, giving the girl a necklace.

Orihime recognized it as the Quincy pentacle. She turned away from her friend, and pulled her hair up. The tomboy clipped the necklace in the back, and then turned her friend back towards her. The two girls started at each other for a second, and shared a quick hug.

With that last gesture of friendship, the tomboy walked on ahead, leaving the reddish-blonde alone for a few more moments. The Princess finally turned towards the exit and proceeded her way down the long aisle. As she walked, she paused slightly at the pew partway down. It was unnoticeable, but a slight look of sadness crossed her face. It was the bench where she and Sakura had spent their once weekly meetings during their pregnancies. Although she knew that the girl's soul had already been sent to Soul Society, she could sense the girl sitting on the bench, watching what was about to happen.

Orihime returned her attention to the altar of the Basilica. She could just make out a few figures in the front of the room, seeming to be a few friends. To her surprise, all of her friends from high school were there. They all seemed somewhat teary-eyed, especially Chizuru, who was probably crying the most. Up in the next row were the Kurosaki family minus (Ichigo and Rukia), Saya (being held by Yuzu), Ringo (being held by Karin), Chad, and Tatsuki. The witnesses were dressy, but not overdone.

In the front, however, was the one person she had been longing to see for these past two months. He was dressed in a white suit, almost princely-styled, and a blue tie was around his neck. As always, the Quincy cross was on his wrist, and his blue eyes looked down at the Princess, as he was standing on slightly higher elevation. In a few quick steps, the Princess stood next to her prince, and they now held hands.

_Even now, you're still by my side  
Smiling at me with that sweet smile  
When I close my eyes, see, a myriad of seasons  
Quietly envelop me_

The priest, who Orihime remembered from the times he would talk to Sakura and her, began the ceremony with the few witnesses available. As the priest directed most of his attention to those gathered, the two took time to talk.

"Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san called me this morning. There was an emergency in Soul Society, and they were called out. They really wanted to be here."

"Why, Uryuu? Why were you keeping this secret from me?"

A smile crossed his face, "It's a surprise for you."

_Nobody knows what's at the end  
Of this long journey  
But these uncertain nights will never come again_

"What?"

"You've been a great woman all of these years I've know you."

_We can keep walking forever  
Together, now and forever  
This love I clutch close to my heart  
Will never change, this one unique  
"I love you"_

As he said that line, the priest was asking for their vows. The blue-eyed man inhaled deeply, and prepared to say what he had always wanted to say:

"Even since we went, back in our tenth grade year, I've loved you. However, your eyes were always at another. After your depression, you were able to regain you ability to love. While I would like to say that it was my doing, you found it within yourself to fall in love. However, as we grew, we both thought that we were grown up enough to move on with our life. As a result, Amesaya was born, and we were thrust into a world we never would have planned.

"However, we can continue if we do with this together. I know that…I wasn't very formal in the way of going through with it, but I would like it if you continued through with what we're already partaking in. Please, Inoue Orihime, will you continue with me?"

_The day I met you, like a little flower dancing in the wind,  
Is far away  
There were days when we hurt each other because we were still too young  
But now they're memories we can laugh at together_

Orihime only brought her hands towards her mouth, tears swelling up in her eyes. No words needed to be said. However, as the priest made it to where Orihime was to talk, no words could escape her lips. She took deep breaths, and tried to say enough words to qualify as vows.

"Ishida Uryuu, should any words be said?" She gave a hiccup, "Why would there be any doubt in your mind?"

_Don't forget this promise we're making  
Because you're more important to me than anyone else  
I want to make the dreams you told me about come true, little by little_

The ceremony continued on rather quickly. The exchanging of the wedding bands didn't take long, and it came to the final moment of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you Ishida Uryuu and Orihime. You may kiss the bride."

_We can keep walking forever  
Together, now and forever  
This love I clutch close to my heart  
Will never change, this one unique  
"I love you"_

The veil was lifted over Orihime, and the two shared a chaste kiss. As they parted, they blushed, realizing that it was their first true kiss in from of their friends (minus the alcoholic kiss they had at Ichigo's birthday one year ago). Still blushing, they clasped hands and walked halfway up the aisle, at which point Orihime broke away. She set the bouquet down on the bench, "For you, Sakura-chan", and proceeded back up the aisle.

A brief reception was held at the hospital, all more with Ryuuken's "holiday cheer". Their friends came and congratulated them, and even little Saya seemed to be congratulating her parents on their finally getting married.

_We can keep walking forever  
Together, now and forever  
This love I clutch close to my heart  
Will never change, this one unique  
"I love you"_

As the afternoon changed into evening, the newlyweds proceeded back to their apartment. As they two proceeded the early part of newlywed activities, a thought instantly crossed Orihime's mind.

"What about Saya-chan?!"

The dark-haired man looked at his wife, "I already made plans for her to stay at the Kurosaki Clinic household. Kurosaki's sisters were kind enough to take care of her for the night, and we can get her in the morning."

"But, but!" the reddish-blonde Princess sat up, "Saya-chan doesn't like shinigami reiatsu!"

A moment of silence passed between them. Then, a set of laughs started. The two had started laughing at the statement made.

"She'll be fine. It's training for when she's older," the Quincy said, lying his Princess back down onto the bed.

"She's just over three months. What are you training her for, monkeys that like soba noodles dipped in tomato sauce and served on a tortilla?"

Nothing was said back. As the two continued on, "Wait! Did you remember…?"

"There was an advantage to working in the hospital for a while…free samples."

"Oh. That's convenient."

"_I love you…"_

* * *

~Epilogue~

The Ishida family lived peacefully as a trio until about a couple years later, when the trio turned into a quartet. A son, Souken, was born on May fifth. He had reddish-blond hair, like his mother, and his father's blue eyes.

When she was five, Saya made a friend in her kindergarten class. The girl had honey brunette hair and red eyes. Upon telling her mother the name of the girl, Kurokawa Chiaki, Orihime insisted that Chiaki be invited over to the house, which the Ishidas later moved into, often.

The presence of the shinigami Kurosaki family faded overtime. There was only one conclusion that they went to Soul Society to have Ringo undergo proper shinigami training at the academy. As Orihime said, "Both Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san want their son to be the best shinigami he can be."

Uryuu merely shrugged. He knew that both of his children would be stronger than any shinigami.

* * *

Fifteen years later, on an early April day, two dark-haired students walked silently down a hallway.

The female had long, cobalt blue hair, decorated by a blue butterfly headband atop her head. With each step she took, the butterfly flapped its wings. Her vibrant blue eyes were looking forward, not at the person standing across from her. Her snow-white skin was adorned with the gray uniform of Karakura First High School, the gray and redlined uniform doing nothing to cover her well-endowed chest. White knee-high socks, were worn on her legs, and a silver bracelet with a cross of some sort dressed her right wrist.

The male had short, spiky black hair. His amber eyes flickered towards the female opposite him once, but then back to his path. His complexion was slightly tan, but not like those sun-lovers that would age early. The Karakura First High School uniform coat was open slightly, revealing a black tee shirt with some kind of pattern on it. The rest of the uniform was nothing exclusive, save for the set of keys hanging off a belt loop. A set of keys to a vehicle and house were there, but so was a peculiar, pentagonal device.

The two generally ignored each other until the crucial moment where they bumped into each other. Their shoulders grazed slightly, enough to notice, but not enough to complain over. They turned to each other, and looked each other over for a moment, seemingly protectively.

"Sorry," the male muttered.

"Don't worry about it," the female replied.

They gave each other one more look, and then continued on their way.

It was then, in that brief moment, that the Shinigami Boy met the Quincy Girl. Their destinies were entwined since that brief moment.

* * *

(1) Sorry if no one knows what I'm talking about. I recently got my hands on the Bleach Data Book, and it had a map of Karakura…

A/N: Yes, that was total set up for a sequel! To find Halcyon Days No More, which will be posted early 2009, please visit my livejournal. My username there is violathornhaven, so look for me that way!

**Mire: I'm not a big fan of lj, but I show up once in a while. This is one thing that I might show up for.**

LVT: Anyways, that's the end. If you want to read on, see you in early 2009! If not, I will start more stories here soon!

Merry Christmas (my main holiday), Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!

LVT (**and Mire**) out!!


End file.
